Bad Day
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: It's not a good day for Ayuzawa Misaki. Maybe it would get better. Or maybe not. Stupid Usui.


**First Kaichou wa Maid-sama fanfiction! I'm a little uninspired at the moment so this won't really be amazingly creative. However, I'd really like my thoughts to start... I don't know... Racing. I want to buzz with ideas again. Pretty much, I'm trying to clear my writer's block.**

**So, hope you enjoy! Everyone loves MisakixUsui right? Haha, I know I do, but I would like to write about a different couple in Maid-sama as well, since this pairing has a lot, lot, LOT of popularity.**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Lol, sorry, forgot to mention it before .;;_

* * *

Today was not a good day for Ayuzawa Misaki, the student council president of Seika High. And as soon as Hinata burst into the student council room with a resounding cry of "Misaki-chaaaaaaaan!!", the said president knew it was not going to improve any time soon.

"Shintani…" Misaki started out evenly, although she could already feel her temple throbbing. "I'm very busy at the moment, so if you could please allow me to finalize the plans for next week's cultural event…"

"But I NEVER get the chance to hang out with Misaki!" Hinata blurted. "And it's all 'cause of Takumi!" He narrowed his eyes almost in accusation, squinting at Misaki. He wobbled a bit, as though he were about to faint. Misaki looked up from her paperwork to look at him properly. She twitched, as he staggered towards her.

No. However hyperactive or odd Hinata may be, especially on his sugar-high days, this was certainly peculiar behaviour. Misaki sighed impatiently. "…Are you drunk, Shintani? And if so, you should know that alcohol is not permitted in Seika High."

Hinata glared at her, scratching his head. "Whaa… That Misaki could accuse me of such a - hic - thing…" His words did hold some value, Misaki reasoned, even if his delivery was more than slightly less than convincing. Hinata was well-known for his near-monstrous appetite, and his shameless eating habits, but Misaki was firmly convinced he was not a drunkard. At least, she didn't want him to be. She never liked alcohol. Not since her father…

Ugh. Bad memories. Misaki pushed the unwanted thoughts to the back of her brain, forcing them there briefly lest they resurface again. Shaking her head, Misaki returned her attention to the apparently-not-drunk teen, a stupid smile now slapped on his face.

"Shintani, if you're not drunk-"

"There's no way in drunk that I'm hell," Hinata stated simply, before proceeding to collapse, his head falling conveniently onto her lap. Misaki resisted the urge to facepalm. _This is great, really…_

This was the least of her worries, however, as the door to the student council room was instantly blown wide open yet again, as though a tornado had formed in the corridor. Through the door, Yukimura hurtled towards Misaki at a speed which rivalled that of Hinata's initial mechanical digestion.

"P-President…" the effeminate boy whimpered. "It's Usui-san…"

Once again, Misaki found herself twitching. She really didn't need this right now…

She stood up abruptly, causing Hinata to slide off her and adopt a new position on the floor, silly grin still in place. "Usui!" She called sharply. Faithfully, Usui casually strolled into the room. "What is it, Pres?" he responded, with that irritating smirk that Misaki both loved and hated. Although she would never admit the former. Kanou followed reluctantly after Usui, obliged to help his distressed friend, yet also sensing the president's anger, and most definitely not wanting to face it.

"Stop harassing Yukimura," Misaki reprimanded. Usui smiled slyly and strode over to Yukimura faster than said boy could blink. Usui raised a hand to caress his cheek with a deceptive gentleness, causing Yukimura's complexion to undergo a swift transition from ghostly pale to bright red.

"Only if you tell him to stop tempting me," Usui said, a devious smile gracing his fine features. Mortified and looking ready to follow in Hinata's footsteps, Yukimura stammered and spluttered in his attempt to dignify himself and prove his manliness. Or something like that.

"T-T-That's not true! Usui-san kept picking me up and putting me on the tallest bookshelf! And I was only able to get down because Kanou was there to help me!"

"Oh? I thought you said you were a man, Yukimura, not a damsel in distress." Usui paused and brought his face close to Yukimura's ear, his breath further heating the poor boy's already flaming cheeks. "I suppose it explains why you're so alluring to me."

That did it. Smoke began to pour out Yukimura's ears, before he was reduced to a puddle on the floor next to Hinata, by Usui's decidedly evil choice of words.

Misaki rubbed at her temples. She knew better than to take their ridiculous banter seriously, but she couldn't help but feel that irritating twinge she got whenever Usui talked to anyone other than her intimately, even if he wasn't serious. Wait, he wasn't serious, was he? Misaki sighed defeatedly. Now she was jealous _and_ paranoid. She shot both Usui and Kanou a cold look that could, in Kanou's opinion, freeze a flaming chilli. If that was possible.

"Baka Usui! I'm not in the mood today!" Misaki growled. Usui merely smiled lazily and sauntered over to her desk where she had sat down again to resume writing on the cultural event preparations. "Is something the matter, Pres? It's not so good for you to get so worked up, you know." Muttering something incoherent, Misaki continued writing, her pen continually stabbing at the papers before her.

Sensing that it was his cue to leave, Kanou quickly picked up Yukimura as quietly as he could and made a dash for the exit. He had almost reached freedom until-

"Kanou!" Misaki barked, not looking up from what she was writing. Kanou froze, fearing the worst. He did not dare turn around, his heart thumping loudly.

"Take Shintani with you." Kanou released the breath he had been holding and complied immediately. He shut the door behind him as soon as he got out, exhaling in relief. President and Usui could have their alone time if they wanted, but Kanou knew better than to cross Misaki on a bad day. If anyone tried that very thing, they would not live to see the next day.

Unless their name happened to be Usui Takumi, of course.

* * *

At last, there was silence in the council room. This should be a relief to Misaki, but she can't help but feel even more discomfited than before. The silent air was thick with tension, cut into constantly by the incessant ticking of the clock on the other side of the room. Was she the only one who felt awkward right now? Misaki desperately wanted to say something, wanted either of them to say _something_, if only to break the silence and stop herself from becoming asphyxiated by it. Usui said nothing, just sitting there on the desk looking bored.

Bored. Really. Well, he could go and leave for all she cared. But she did care, because she hadn't seen him in so long, and she wanted to know why. More importantly, she wanted to know why she cared. _Where have you been?_ She wanted to ask, but her damned pride saw this as weakness and refused to have any of it.

Misaki then decided he must have been doing this on purpose. Yes, that's something the outer space alien would do. Make her feel uncomfortable and agitated until she said something stupid. Well she definitely wouldn't let him have his way. Suddenly, feeling fired up, she steeled herself into stubbornly not acknowledging his presence. There's no way she would be the first one to speak. Either he breaks the silence first or he leaves.

As if he read the President's mind, a smirk formed on Usui's face. Misaki, realizing that she had not written anything in the past five minutes, began to scribble furiously, almost aimlessly. Oh… The cultural event was going to be a mess.

Then suddenly Usui swiftly pulled Misaki's head closer to him then kissed the top of it, before getting up off the desk and making his way towards the exit.

"Wait, wha?! Usui-!" Misaki cried blushing furiously at his unexpected move. And as Usui slowly turned his head to face her, his evil smirk in place, she realized she had lost her own childish little game she made up. That Usui wasn't even aware of. Or rather, he wasn't supposed to be.

In a heartbeat, Usui returned to her side, leaning a hand on the desk. "Yes, Pres…?"

_Damn it_. Flustered, Misaki fumbled around, looking for something to say, heart hammering wildly in her chest.

"Where have you been?" she blurted, cringing and mentally slapping herself as soon as she said it. _Weak, weak, weak, weak…_

Usui laughed, seemingly pleased at her discomfort. "As I thought," Usui said the corners of his mouth tugging upward. He leaned in, bringing his face close to Misaki's, not unlike how he did with Yukimura. Misaki tensed, feeling her entire body heat up. The sensation was not unpleasant, but it was unnerving, especially since she only felt it whenever Usui was around. Not much scared Ayuzawa Misaki, but this certainly did.

"Ayuzawa misses me," Usui breathed, sending a shiver up and down Misaki's spine. "Doesn't she?"

"S-stupid Usui…" Misaki muttered, averting her gaze. Oh yes, she missed him, she missed what he did to her, how he could make her body react in so many different ways. Smoothly stepping behind her, Usui placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders and squeezed firmly, but not roughly. Misaki yelped and jumped slightly. She craned her neck and tried to turn around so she could glare at her offender.

"Usui! What are you doing?" Misaki demanded, gaining more courage. Usui simply smiled at her, and took the opportunity to quickly kiss her on the cheek. Misaki reddened even more. He was maddening. Deliciously so.

"Usui-!" Misaki near screamed.

"-It's a massage," Usui interrupted. He then proceeded to carry out what he had said.

"You seem so tense, Pres…" Usui murmured softly into her ear. "Ease up a bit." _Besides, I can get away with so much more when you're not stressed_, he added silently.

Misaki didn't know what to make of this, didn't know what to do. So she just sat there, letting Usui's hands roam over her shoulders and upper back. Misaki suppressed a snort. She was letting the perverted alien do whatever he wanted, but she knew she didn't want to stop him, because whatever he was doing, it felt good. He set her senses on fire, and she didn't mind. In fact, she welcomed it, mentally; if not physically. Misaki shuddered. What had this man reduced her to? Usui noted the slight tremble he felt briefly. He smiled, deciding to alter his technique. It would have been a lot easier if the adorably irked President was lying down, but that was out of the question, seeing as there was no chance that she would comply with such a request at this point in time. Ah well. Maybe another time.

Misaki gasped at his deviation. Maybe she was over sensitive to him, but she felt as though she were being electrocuted in the best, most pleasurable way possible. Usui squeezed again slightly harder, this time, eliciting a moan. Misaki arched her back, clearly displaying her want.

Usui froze immediately. He was momentarily caught off guard by the president's unexpected display. He was beginning to feel slightly agitated himself. If this didn't stop soon, he was going to-

"U-Usui…" Misaki murmured. "Why did you st…"

-snap. Usui gripped the sides of her arms, burying his face in her shoulder at the base of her neck.

"Usui?"

Usui ignored her and turned her head to the side before capturing her lips. Shocked, Misaki was momentarily stunned and did nothing. Until she felt his tongue press against her lips. The gears in her head began to turn furiously. She shut her mouth tightly, determined not to give in. But Usui was persistent and her head was starting to spin. Usui's hand moved up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing against it. Then he slid his index finder down her neck before tangling his fingers in her hair. Misaki finally relented allowing him entry, but her tongue stubbornly fought with his. Suddenly, Usui pulled away from her mouth and kissed along her jawline, and then down her neck.

Misaki desperately placed her arms around his neck and head pulling him closer. She would mentally kill herself for this later but she needed this _now_.

Usui bit her neck gently, his teeth grazing her skin. His tongue explored her hungrily. Misaki moaned again and shifted her position so that he could get a better angle. Usui's hands traveled down to her waist, then back up to the sides of her arms. Groaning he pulled away and placed his forehead on hers, locking their gazes. Misaki panted heavily, meeting his hazy, clouded eyes, darkened with something she couldn't quite figure out, and maybe, something she wasn't quite ready to find out. Did her eyes look the same? She pondered it, feeling slightly dazed.

Smiling triumphantly as though he had been victorious in who-knows-what, Usui slowly straightened himself and regained his composure. Misaki felt the tension creeping into the room again.

"The cultural event is next week, you shouldn't worry about it so much," he said plainly. He then began to walk away from her, heading towards the exit.

Misaki felt thoroughly confused, still dizzy from the earlier incident. Then she remembered why she had come to the student council room in the first place. "Usui…" she started sharply.

"I'll see you later, Pres," Usui smirked and with a wink, walked out of the room, leaving behind a frustrated, and disconcerted Misaki.

_Damn it._ Misaki ran a hand through her hair distractedly. _Damn it, damn it, damn it…_

She sighed heavily. She had forgotten about the cultural event long ago, the papers left to collect dust on her desk. She put her head in her hands and blushed furiously. _What had just happened?_

Misaki raised her eyes to the heavens and stared. At least ten minutes had passed until she decided to gather up the papers, and made to leave the council room. Class would be starting again soon, probably. Misaki walked through the corridors deep in thought, not even noticing several boys throwing food at eachother as she passed. She had come close to losing control today, and dare she say it, she enjoyed what she and Usui did in the council room. She had witnessed his raw passion firsthand. She wondered at this, stopping in her tracks. Usui had looked like he was about to lose his control as well. A crafty smile made its way onto Misaki's face.

So maybe she did hold some power, after all.

* * *

**END. Phew, I didn't actually intend for it to be that steamy... (Even though it actually wasn't... lol) BUT I hope you guys liked it anyway. Kaichou wa Maid-sama is amazing ;)**

**Lastly, please review! It fills me with oodles of joy :D**


End file.
